


It Always Leads to You

by PyxisCetus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Super Powers, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Grief/Mourning, Hero!Chloe, Karaoke, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Villain!Beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisCetus/pseuds/PyxisCetus
Summary: General to T rated one-shots of the Bechloe variety. Based off prompts and random inspiration. Mostly AU and First Meetings. Mostly fluff with some side angst every now and then. Tags added as needed.





	1. Head Over Boots - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe serenades Beca with a Country song.
> 
> Songfic of Head Over Boots
> 
> Song-fics aren't normally my thing but I was inspired by a super adorable video I saw posted on Tumblr that was just too cute and gave me all sorts of feels! So writing some Bechloe is my coping. I'm not complaining though...

Chloe fiddled with the iPhone resting in the cup holder. Beca glanced at her before returning her attention to road.

They were headed to Florida for the summer. Chloe had invited her girlfriend to join her for summer vacation before senior year started.

Beca had been reluctant at first, spending the whole summer break with Chole’s family had been a terrifying thought, but Chole had convinced her.

So here they were, driving down I-75 half way to Tampa. Chole was basking in the passenger seat, a baseball cap keeping her mane of hair confined, as she bobbed to the playlist Beca had uploaded to her phone for the drive.

Chloe smiled as she picked up the iPhone again, a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes as she glanced at Beca.

Beca wasn’t a fan of country music but Chloe had worn her down over the last three years. She smirked as she tapped play on the song. Beca glanced at her again, confused when the music changed.

“Chlo-”

Beca was cut off as Chloe started to serenade her.

_I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight  
I wanna love you and hold you tight_

Chloe leaned in close, Beca rolled her eyes as she fought the smile trying to break free.

  
_Spin you around on some old dance floor_  
_Act like we never met before for fun,  
_

Chloe kissed her cheek and gave a cheesy wink to Beca who chuckled.

_'Cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need_  
_Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen_

Chloe pointed to Beca, drawing out another chuckle.

_You're the rock in my roll_  
_You're good for my soul, it's true_  
_I'm head over boots for you_

Chloe brought Beca’s hand to her heart, a small smile in place.

_The way you sparkle like a diamond ring  
Maybe one day we can make it a thing_

Chloe entwined their fingers before kissing the back of Beca’s hand, lingering just a bit. Beca blushed as Chloe trailed her lips over her ring finger.

_Test time and grow old together_  
_Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather, yeah_

_So, bring it on in for that angel kiss_  
Put that feel good on my lips,

Chloe leaned across the center console and gave a light kiss to Beca’s lips before continuing her serenade.

_'Cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need  
Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen_

Chloe pulled her cap low, her smile turning into a smirk.

_You're the rock in my roll_  
_You're good for my soul, it's true_  
_I'm head over boots for you_

Glancing at Chloe, Beca rolled her eyes again before pulling Chloe’s hat almost off her head.

_Yeah, I'm here to pick you up  
And I hope I don't let you down, no,_

Chloe fixed her hat and pulled the brim low again, smirk back in place.

_'Cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need_  
_Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen_

Chloe nipped at Beca’s ear, making her jerk and laugh. Chloe smiled before placing a quick peck to her cheek again.

_You're the rock in my roll_  
_You're good for my soul, it's true_  
_I'm head over boots for you_

Chloe’s fingers trailed down Beca’s neck, causing her to blush at the loving gesture.

_You're the one I want, you're the one I need_  
_Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen_  
_You're the rock in my roll_  
_You're good for my soul, it's true_  
_I'm head over boots for you_

Chloe pulled her in for a quick kiss and then another as the music wound down to begin the final verse.

_I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight_  
_I wanna love you and hold you tight_  
_Spin you around on some old dance floor_

Chloe kissed Beca again, before leaning back in her seat, bottom lip snagged between her teeth, smiling at Beca.

Beca shook her head. “Why do I feel like you had that planned from the start?” She asked, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Chloe just beamed at her before kissing her again. “I love you, Beca.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, basking in the affection. She couldn’t wait until they reached her home in Florida.

 

_FIN_


	2. Random Partner Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Random karaoke partner night and we sound heavenly together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! I finished it! You get two updates in one day. This is not a common occurrence.... I'm just procrastinating from having to write my final on Stalin...

Beca grumbled. _‘Stupid Jesse. Stupid favor…’_

Jesse nudged her shoulder, playful smile lighting his face. “Karaoke will be fun! Besides, Amy’s paying the tab tonight so free alcohol!”

Beca sighed. “You’ve used up all your favor cards with this, Jesse. I hope you know that.”

Jesse just snickered behind her as she stepped up to the bouncer, amidst the groans of those waiting in line.

“Miss Mitchell! It’s good to see you. Miss Conrad said you were coming by tonight, along with Mister Swanson.” Said Jeff, the six-foot four bouncer who looked like he could give The Hulk a run for his money with his shirt straining to contain his muscles.

Beca turned to Jesse, her worst glare leveled at him, voice dripping acid. “Oh, really? Stacie just happened to know I was ‘coming by tonight’, huh?”

Jesse had the audacity to look sheepish, while rubbing the back of his head, as he flashed a nervous smile.

“Coincidence?” He suggested.

Beca rolled her eyes at him, having already forgiven him, and turned back to Jeff, who was sporting a massive grin.

Beca sighed and looked towards the sky, silently asking ‘why me?’ before heading into Stacie’s karaoke bar, Treble Down. She was already here anyways.

Laughter and horrible singing echoed through the hallway as Beca made her way to the main floor. She was greeted with cheers as a pair finished and stepped off stage.

Before the next singer and song could be introduced by the emcee Stacie jumped on stage, a maniacal grin taking over her face as spoke into the microphone handed to her.

“Guys! Guys! Guys!” Stacie shouted trying to bring some semblance of order to the rowdy bunch of drunks in front of her.

Stacie pointed in her direction and Beca’s stomach dropped like a stone. _‘Oh no…’_

“She’s here!” The whole building shook as every person there cheered.

“The fabulous Beca Mitchell is in the house! You don’t know and that’s okay because tonight is her birthday bash! It’s her twenty-sixth today, so go wild!”

The building shook again as an even louder cheer echoed. Stacie handed the microphone back and hopped off the platform.

Beca’s shoulders slumped at the announcement as a groan escaped. She should have just told Jesse no when he’d asked to take her out.

An arm settled over her shoulders followed by a boisterous, “Shawshank! You made it!” Letting Beca know Fat Amy had found her.

A shot of _something_ was shoved into Beca’s hands before she could protest and then boobs were in her face and she was pretty sure Stacie was motorboating herself using her face.

Stacie stepped back after and Beca downed her the shot that had managed to not be spilled. She was going to need a lot more alcohol to get through this night, she was sure.

“Glad you could join us, DJ!” Stacie winked at her and Beca laughed, knowing she would have ended up here one way or another. At least her friends tried to make it seem like she had a choice.

“Yeah.” Beca mumbled, amused, as another shot was shoved into her hand. That too was swallowed though this one had made her gag. “Ugh!”

Amy laughed. “That’s a Boomerang! One of my many specialties!”

Beca grimaced, she’d need to keep an eye on the other drinks Amy handed her in the future if she wanted to remember the night and not end up praying to the porcelain gods.

Stacie tugged on her arm, pulling her attention from the Australian. “Let’s go. VIP One has been reserved for your party tonight. Let’s get you settled before we start the fun!” she said, pulling Beca after her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

VIP One was decorated with cheesy ‘Happy Birthday!’ paraphernalia and Beca laughed, delighted and touched that Stacie had gone through so much trouble to make this day amazing for her.

Beca swallowed the lump that had settled in her throat and turned to Stacie, still standing beside her.

“Thank you.” She said, trying to express her gratitude to the statuesque brunette.

Before Stacie could respond Beca was dragged into the room by an overly excited and squealing Emily, Stacie’s girlfriend since their Senior year at UCLA three years ago.

Emily’s squeal caught the attention of the whole room, silencing the on-going conversations.

Stacie nodded at the younger girl, impressed. “Alright! The Birthday Girl is here. Let’s get this party started!”

More cheering greeted Stacie’s announcement, though not quite as deafening as the last one.

People swarmed Beca, wishing her a happy birthday. Most of the people invited were work friends, some were Stacie’s and Emily’s friends that Beca had met in the past, and others were the few that Beca had kept in contact with from her own stint in college.

Beca thanked everyone who approached as she wondered where Jesse and her usual group of friends had managed to disappear to.

*****

It’d been several hours, Beca knew it was pushing closer to ten, since her arrival and Stacie, Jesse, Cynthia-Rose, and Emily had yet to sneak her name in for karaoke. That was new.

Amy had been feeding her shots regularly, though Beca had managed to set several aside without the blonde catching on.

Stacie had disappeared over an hour ago, along with Emily. Beca wasn’t quite so concerned. The two were most likely holed up in Stacie’s office, it wouldn’t have been the first time they’d disappeared and returned hours later.

Beca still wasn’t sure how the two had ended up together. Emily was almost child-like and innocent compared to Stacie and the sex appeal she oozed. It worked though and Beca had never been happier for her best friend.

Poppers exploded over head, throughout the room, confetti raining down. Beca jumped from the scare as those present cheered. Most them were drunk at this point Beca was sure.

Stacie appeared, dragging Emily, and called for silence as a massive three-tiered cake was rolled out. Beca groaned, she knew she was about to be embarrassed.

Fat Amy and Jesse pulled her from the table they’d been sitting at and dragged her reluctant body to where Stacie was standing, protesting the need to do this.

Stacie wrapped and arm around her waist, pinning Beca to her side. “Now today is Beca’s twenty-six birthday and while Beca hates all the pomp that comes with it she has _graciously_ shown up to celebrate with us!”

Chuckles sounded throughout the room, everyone present knowing Beca hated being the center of attention.

Stacie kept talking. “Now I’ve had the pleasure to know this small, but mighty, ball of angst for twenty years now. She’s grown up quite a bit since I met her on the playground, defending me from a bully by stuffing sand down his pants.”

Whoops of laughter echoed as Beca blushed, Stacie just had to bring up _that_ memory.

“She’s been doing some amazing things over at Universal and I, for one, can’t wait to see what this next year brings her. So, a toast, to Beca!” An echoed ‘To Beca!’ followed Stacie’s.

The three made their way back to their group as friends as Fat Amy declared she’d be cutting the cake. It was best not to argue with the Australian woman while she was wielding a very sharp knife.

Jesse and Cynthia-Rose high-fived Beca and passed out another round of beers.

“So…,” Jesse started, “are you ready for random partner karaoke?”

Beca choked on her drink. “W-what? _Random partner_ karaoke? Are you insane?”

The four sitting around her just smirked.

“Hey, DJ, don’t start. This is our payback for that whole record deal you just ‘forgot’ to mention.” Stacie said making Beca cringe.

“Right….”

Cynthia-Rose added, “We know it was just in case something fell through but you could have told us about it when you signed the contract, B.”

Beca sighed. Her friends had every right to be upset about that; she had pulled a dick move not telling them and still had a gut twisting reaction every time it was brought up.

“Fair’s fair. How many more karaoke nights do I have to attend?” Beca asked.

The four traded looks. “None, but, you have to do at least three random partners _and_ two singles where we pick the songs.” Jesse answered with nods from the other three.

Fat Amy chose that moment to appear with a staff member carrying a tray of shots and cake. “Oh! Did short-stack hear her punishment?”

Beca nodded, resigned.

“Good.” With that drinks and cake were passed out.

*****

It was the final song Beca had to sing for the night and her last random partner. The others hadn’t been too cringe-worthy, so Beca was optimistic as the emcee called her name along with a Chloe Beale.

Reaching the karaoke station, the emcee handed her a microphone and handed another to someone standing behind her.

Beca turned as the girl introduced herself, “Hi! I’m Chloe, are you really Beca Mitchell? The Youtube DJ?”

Beca blinked, unable to form coherent sentences as crystal blue eyes, framed by fiery red hair, twinkled in the stage lighting.

Beca shook herself, giving a mental pep-talk. _‘She’s just a girl, an amazingly gorgeous redhead, but still just a girl! You can do this Mitchell!’_

“Uh, yup. Yeah, not many people make that connection. I take it you’re a fan?”

Beca took in the redhead standing next to her; she was wearing a light blue blouse, dark wash skinny jeans, and black heels. The woman gave an excited squeak as Beca confirmed who she was.

“Oh-em-ACA-gee!” Chloe seemed to vibrate with the energy coursing through her. “This is so amazing! I knew you lived in LA, but to find you at a karaoke bar? This is like a dream come true!”

Beca blushed, it wasn’t often that fans recognized her, but it was always flattering; especially when someone’s been following her from the beginning.

The emcee interrupted. “Alright ladies. You’re on in just a few seconds. The song was randomly chosen by a fellow patron, so don’t blame me.”

Beca rolled her eyes, making Chloe laugh. “Up next is Beca and Chloe singing…. Titanium!”

Chloe gasped, face lighting up. Before either could say anything, the opening chords start to play.

Beca starts off with Chloe harmonizing, a perfect match to Beca’s own. Beca’s thankful that she’s able to keep from stumbling over the lyrics as Chloe’s voice entwines with her own.

It’s one of the best harmonies that she’s ever heard and the tightening in her stomach hints at her to not be the only time. It was the longest, yet shortest, four minutes of her life.

As the song winds down whoops and hollers pull the two back to the present, light flushes adorning both sets of cheeks.

Chloe smiled, Beca returned a shy one of her own as the emcee collected the microphones.

Beca waited as Chloe made her way off stage before speaking, “That was incredible, Chloe.”

Chloe’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade, a shy “Thanks” mumbled out.

With a shrug the confident Chloe Beca had met returned. “Titanium is my jam. My _lady jam_.” A wink followed her statement.

Beca’s brain shutdown as it processed the words ‘lady jam’. “I-what-I don’t…”

Chloe took pity on the struggling brunette; a wink and the devilish smirk that followed confirmed exactly what Beca had been trying not to envision.

“I’ve gotta get back to my friends. I had a lot of fun, we should do it again.” Another wink and the red head sauntered off, a more pronounced sway to her hips.

“Shit…” Rubbing the back of her neck Beca shook her head. “That was… I should have asked for her number…”

Beca headed back to the VIP room where her friends had watched her perform from. Cat calls greeted her return, Beca rolled her eyes as her usual smirk returned.

Before she had a chance to sit down one of the servers approached. “Miss Mitchell, I was asked to give you this.” A slip of paper was handed over and the server left.

Beca turned the paper over, a number written on the back.

_813-867-5309 Call me, maybe? – Chloe ;)_


	3. Super Villain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You were once the most powerful super villain. You retired early and are engaged to a minor superhero who isn't aware of your past. They are about to be killed right before your eyes...but you step in.

Beca Mitchell, once known as Pulse, one of the greatest super villains to ever exist, sat waiting for her fiancée to arrive. The coffee shop was on the other side of town from Chloe, who was in the middle of a heated battle against Double Trouble, according to the news playing on the television.

Beca knew Chloe was part of the Bellas, the all-female super heroine group that protected Los Angeles from the various villains that sought to wreak havoc there. The scanner she’d built years ago to identify threats had picked up Chloe’s unique signature on their third date where Beca had managed to fluster her enough to spike a recording.

It had surprised her, but Beca could see why Chloe had chosen to step-up and be a hero. The woman lived to make someone smile, which is how Beca and Chloe had met. The ever-optimistic redhead had made it her goal to make Beca smile after learning her mother was undergoing experimental chemo treatments.

Chloe’s alter-ego was known as Solar Flare, a low-level super. Beca knew it was a misnomer since Chloe had control over several elements, but asking about it would reveal that she knew about Chloe’s powers which would lead to how she found out and then to Beca’s own alter-ego.

Beca grimaced at the thought. She hated keeping her past from the love of her life, it was difficult and while Beca knew Chloe would understand the why of becoming a super villain, she wasn’t sure that Chloe could forgive her for hiding it.

“BREAKING NEWS!” The commotion in the shop pulled Beca from her thoughts.

“Double Trouble has been joined by Battle and Remix, both rumored to be protégés of the legendary Pulse, who hasn’t been seen in several years.”

Beca snorted, neither of those goons were protégés. They’d come to her once to try and convince her to mentor them. She had declined, her plans never included world domination, though the equipment she stole would suggest otherwise.

“Solar Flare is now fighting a three-on-one battle… OH NO! Remix just sucker punched her with a sonic blast. It looks to have knocked her clear to the other side of the city… I hope one of the other Bellas can assist. I don’t know how Solar Flare is going to be able to keep up. This is Channel 12 Super News keeping you up-to-date on the latest super news!”

Screams echoed in the streets as Solar Flare skidded to a stop outside the coffee shop. Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe struggled to stand up. Her uniform was shredded, blood and dirt smeared into skin and the remaining fabric.

“Well, well, well… Looks like the Bellas aren’t able to help you right now, Flare. Whatcha gonna do?” Remix taunted.

Beca’s jaw clenched as Chloe spoke.

“I’m going to stop you.”

The three villains shared a look and laughed, Beca understood. Chloe could barely stand, half slouched and protecting her side. She was breathing heavy, exhaustion evident in the tremors shaking her hands. Chloe was down for the count and they knew it.

Beca, however, knew Chloe wasn’t going to give up. The woman was stubborn and gave her all to whatever required her attention. Beca had first-hand knowledge of that. Beca also knew Chloe would die trying to protect the city if that was required.

There was no decision to be made, Chloe needed help. No matter what happened Chloe was the only thing that ever mattered.

Beca stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, quiet protests from the other patrons ignored.

Battle laughed when he spotted her. “Double, Remix, get a load of this Civi…”

The other two laughed as well. “Guess she don’t know what collateral means.”

Battle and Double Trouble laughed at the ‘joke’.

Beca ignored them, focused on making sure Chloe was okay.

Chloe turned to her a protest dying as she recognized Beca. Beca saw her eyes widen, and fear fill them.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked, knowing that Chloe would smile and wave off the concern.

“M-madam,” Chloe stuttered, Beca knew it was because she feared what could happen to Beca, “you need to get back inside.”

“I can’t, Solar Flare. You’re hurt, and I promised to always be by your side.” Chloe jerked back, jaw slack as she understood what Beca was saying.

“Bec–” Beca cut Chloe off before she could start.

“Don’t.” Beca searched the masked baby-blue eyes she’d fallen for. “I never wanted you to find out like this, _please forgive me_.”

Double Trouble multiplied as Battle morphed into his armored state. Remix brought his sonic blaster to life. “Sorry, Flare, but if the chick won’t leave we’ll just have to bury you together… No hard feelings, right?” Remix smirked.

Beca’s hands curled into fists, the taunt fueling the rage inside as Chloe reached for her. Beca stepped back as she inhaled, exhaled, and pressed a button on her watch.

Her eyes slipped closed as the suit formed around her, she had designed it to complement her powers; it amplified the natural sound waves others couldn’t hear that Beca could. She could do almost anything with them from creating a wall of visible sound to a power packed punch that could shatter bones. She’d even managed to create an earthquake, in a controlled environment, before.

The three villains gasped as Chloe stumbled towards her. “Pulse?” Pain, disbelief, fear colored Chloe’s voice, all audible to Beca. She winced.

“Please, I need you to stay behind me.” It was heard only by Chloe, Beca made sure of that.

Double Trouble and her copies looked to Battle and Remix, not knowing what to do. Battle cracked his knuckles, a sneer forming. Remix shifted, resettling the weight of his gear.

“Oh, a wanna- be Pulse, huh? How much did you pay for the costume?” Remix asked, mocking her.

“You always were an ass, Remix, even when you approached me years ago.” Beca said, voice modified to disguise her.

Battle and Remix flinched.

 “What did I tell you…” Beca stepped towards the super villains, “Ah, yes, I remember… I wasn’t interested in a “mutually beneficial partnership” with you as it didn’t benefit me. You were too stupid to understand then, and that hasn’t changed.”

They flinched again as their hands fisted and jaws clenched in anger.

“You don’t know jack, Pulse! You ran away, you _quit_ right as soon as you got infamous…. And now you’re protecting one of those pansy-ass _hero’s_ … Gone soft have you, Pulse?” Remix goaded, trying to get a reaction.

“I didn’t quit, Remix. I succeeded with my plan,” a gasp came from Chloe. “There was no reason to be a villain anymore, and honestly had I had access to the needed materials I never would have become a villain…”

Battle lunged, quick even though he was a walking metal man, and swung aiming for Beca’s head.

Beca dodged to the left, rolling out of the way. She used the sound waves he generated to knock him back towards the other two.

“Dudes… I didn’t sign up to fight Pulse!” Double Trouble squeaked, her copies disappearing as she turned to escape.

Beca let her go, Double Trouble was an annoyance at best and would be captured later.

Remix scoffed, “You’ve killed plenty, Pulse. Don’t try and take the high road here, you’re just as bad as we are.”

Beca twitched at the accusation, it was true, but they had never been on purpose.

“And I will continue to mourn their deaths for as long as I live. I never wanted anyone to get hurt.”

“You expect the world to believe that?” Remixed laughed as he pointed out the camera crew now filming them.

“I don’t need the _world_ to believe it.” Beca shifted, planting herself in front of Chloe again. “You have one chance, leave.”

Battle and Remix smirked at each other before nodding.

Battle once again lunged towards Beca as Remix aimed his sonic blaster at Chloe.

Beca wasted no time in erecting a shield to stop the two attacks. Battle impacted with a grunt of pain as the blast was absorbed by the shield.

Beca turned and grabbed Chloe, “Are any of the Bellas on their way?”

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, Sentinel and Vortex responded to my call… But Be– _Pulse_ , what?”

Before Beca could answer Battle made it over the shield.

Beca, holding Chloe close, swiped at Battle sending a sound wave crashing into him and forcing him back and into the shield still standing behind him.

Remix appeared, firing off another blast. Beca jumped, pulling Chloe with her, to create a platform beneath them.

“Solar Flare, I need you to stay up here… Please?” Beca pleaded with Chloe, she needed the other woman to be safe so she could focus on the goons below.

“You’ll come back?”

Beca’s heart ached at the words she would normally ask Chloe.

“Always.” She responded, stealing Chloe’s usual answer.

With that Beca jumped down as walls surrounded Chloe to protect her. It limited Beca, she had to focus to maintain Chloe’s safety while fighting off the other two still. She could do it though, she had to, Chloe’s life depended on it.

Battle charged her again, Beca dodged.

Remix had anticipated it and aimed near the spot Beca dodged to, clipping her side. It knocked her sprawling, a pained groan escaping as she rolled across the ground.

Chloe’s gasp meant her control had slipped with the hit. Beca refocused, steadying Chloe’s haven.

Seconds later Remix and Battle were once again tag-teaming her.

Dodging the continuous onslaught Beca tried to work through her problem: Remix was easy she just had to get close enough to disable him, Battle was another matter.

Battle and Remix were a dangerous combination; a close-up brawler that was impervious and a long-range weapon specialist who could think on the fly. Beca’s brow furrowed as her earthquake experiment surfaced. It had dealt with forcing sound waves into the earth and forcing them out. With enough pressure the waves could fake an earthquake. It could cause the same devastation without triggering a Richter scale.

Could Battle be subjected to that force and be nullified? Or would it kill him?

Before Beca could think on it some more Battle slammed a fist in the ground, tearing up a chunk of asphalt and threw it at her, forcing a dodge that almost ended in another blast from Remix. Beca just barely managed to roll underneath the blast. 

Before Beca could comprehend what was happening Remix was frozen and Battle was trapped in blackness.

Sentinel and Vortex had arrived.

Beca sagged, she had never been a long-term fighter and having been out for several years just made it even worse. Chloe landed next to Beca, released when Beca had realized she no longer had to fight.

An arm pulled her into Chloe, the smell of grit and blood overwhelming Chloe’s natural scent.

“I thought I was going to lose you…” Beca whispered, her power blocking their conversation from the arrived Bellas.

Chloe choked back a sob, pulling Beca tighter. “I was _so_ scared, Becs. I can’t lose you…”

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, trying not to hurt her. What ever happened next, they would do it together.

“Solar Flare, care to explain?”

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Villain AU that came out of nowhere, this was not the next story that was to be posted. But the Muse is the Muse and I just follow it.... 
> 
> Also was inspired to maybe write a Sky High AU... Beca as Will Stronghold (or maybe Warren Peace?) with Chloe as Layla ( because I totally ship Warren and Layla too) And then figure out which characters would match with who in the movie - which I would need to watch many times before writing something... 
> 
> And there's apparently a Sky High 2 in the works?! I would definitely love to see that!


	4. Too Good At Good-byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after PP2.
> 
> Unrequited Bechloe, angst, AU Canon divergence, NOT A HAPPY ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with my impending divorce so have some angst.

* * *

 

Chloe Beale was a well-known entity throughout Barden University.

If a random student at any given point in time over the last seven years was shown a picture of Chloe Beale they could identify her with little problem.

Chloe knew this. She _enjoyed_ meeting new people. It was one of her favorite to do, because meeting new people meant a never-ending supply of friends; people she didn’t have to say good-bye to.

Because Chloe’s weakness was saying good-bye.

It was the reason she was sitting, in the dark, on her bed in the Bellas house, trying not to cry about the end that was coming.

Chloe had told the truth about being scared to graduate; she just omitted part of the reason why.

Chloe clenched her jaw to stifle the sobs trying to escape.

_‘Sack up, dude!’_ Beca’s voice echoed in her head.

She needed to, she really did, but she couldn’t help it. Today felt like the last time she’d see the rest of the girls she’d spent the last four years with.

It also felt like the last time she’d see Beca.

Beca Mitchell had consumed every waking thought from the moment Chloe had laid eyes on her at the activities fair during Chloe’s first senior year.

The sarcasm and snark the girl used to barricade herself was a puzzle that Chloe had loved unraveling over the last four years, but as she had broken down the barriers bit by bit Chloe had realized that her fascination had turned into infatuation.

Aubrey had been the first to say something and Chloe had scoffed at the notion. There was _no way_ she was interested in the freshman.

Chloe had sworn off ‘relationships’ (other than the occasional hook-up with Tom) after the fiasco that was her sophomore year.

But now here she was, sobbing in the middle of her bedroom, all because of the ‘alt girl’.

_‘God! What is_ wrong _with me?! Beca doesn’t like you, Beale. You’ve known this for_ four _god-damn years... Dry your eyes and get down stairs and see the girls off!’_

Before Chloe could put her plan into action her bedroom door was pushed open.

Chloe’s head jerked up as Fat Amy and Stacie stepped over the thresh hold.

“Ginga, you okay in here?”

Chloe was unable to respond as an audible sob escaped her.

“Chloe...” Stacie trailed off, unsure of what to say to the distraught redhead as she crossed the room to sit with her on the bed.

Chloe had always liked Stacie. The girl was smart and perceptive and had approached Chloe after Semi-Finals about a certain grumpy brunette.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around Chloe, trying to comfort her. Fat Amy and Stacie had both been avid supporters of “Bhloe” as Amy liked to call it. Both had even tried to have Beca confess whether she was even interested in girls. It had never worked, Beca either changed the subject or out-right ignored the question.

Stacie’s head rested on top of Chloe’s. “It’s gonna get better, Chloe.” She murmured.

Another sob escaped.

“Hey, Chloe?” Jessica’s voice called out as her, Ashley, and Cynthia-Rose walked in.

“Is everything okay?” Cynthia-Rose asked, concern evident in her voice.

“We’re grieving.” Stacie answered, knowing Chloe wasn’t able to.

The three newcomers faces fell, knowing exactly what Stacie meant. It wasn’t a very well-kept secret, except for the one person it pertained to.

They joined in on the hug, knowing Chloe needed it.

“Mama Red? You in?” Flo’s voice echoed in the hallway before she made it to Chloe’s room.

A sigh announced her presence and then another pair of arms joined in.

Chloe chuckled wetly as the sobs slowed to hiccups.

“You girls are the best...” Chloe’s statement was met with hums.

“We’ll always be here for you, Chloe.” Lilly’s soft-spoken voice echoed in the silence. No one was quite sure when she had joined the group hug or how she had managed to end up in the middle of it with Chloe; the Bellas had learned not to question the eccentric girl.

“Yo, Chloe! Legacy has a-” Beca’s voice cuts off abruptly. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

The concern in Beca’s voice brought the tears Chloe had only just managed to stop, back.

“Yeah, Cap. We’re just...” Stacie wasn’t quite sure how to explain what they were doing.

“Just showing Red here some love. She’s a bit upset with all of us leaving.” Fat Amy finished. Stacie gave a grateful smile to the Australian.

The girls started to shift, letting go, and moving away as Beca approached her co-captain.

Beca’s eyes flitted from girl to girl until they landed on Chloe still sitting and trying to wipe away the continuous stream of tears.

Stacie shooed the other Bellas out of the room as Beca joined Chloe on her bed, while Chloe tried not to look at her.

Beca took one of Chloe’s hands, sending tingles down her spine; it was a new development, Beca initiating contact, one that never failed to twist the knife in Chloe’s already shredded heart.

Chloe fought the urge to pull her hand away. That would tell Beca that something was indeed wrong, something more than just leaving the Bellas.

Beca smiled, thumb rubbing soothing circles over Chloe’s knuckles. “It’s gonna be okay. Legacy says her mom see her Bella sisters _at least_ once a year. Plus there’s Skype and Facetime. We’re not saying good-bye, Chloe.”

Leave it to Beca to pick up on Chloe’s fear of good-byes but not the fact that she’d been pining after the brunette for _years_.

“I know, Beca.” It was the truth, she knew the other girls weren’t leaving her.

It was Beca who was leaving, going off to LA with Jesse. Jesse who’d given Beca a promise ring after Worlds.

Chloe sniffed, still trying to dry her eyes. “You said Legacy needed something?”

“Oh!” Beca exclaimed, reminded of the reason she had sought out Chloe in the first place. “Yeah, she said something about a handbook? Do we even have a handbook?”

Chloe gave another wet chuckle, because of course Beca wouldn’t have a clue about the Bella handbook.

“The master copy is in the living room, in the bookcase. Stacie can show her if she can’t find it.”

Beca flashed another smile before pulling Chloe into a hug, making her breath hitch at the unexpected action.

The knife twisted again, Chloe fought to swallow the heart-wrenching sob trying to escape.

“I’ll go let her know.” Beca left.

Chloe was able to hold back until she heard the thumps of Beca walking downstairs.

The sobs wracked her whole body as she curled into a ball on her bed, faced pressed into her pillow to try and quiet the sounds.

A numbness was spreading, starting from her heart and radiating out. It would consume her, Chloe knew. If it lessened the shattering of her heart Chloe would embrace it with a smile. 


	5. Memorial Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of American's forget what Memorial Day is, and means. It's not just a day off, a BBQ, or 50% off sales. 
> 
> 'All gave some. Some gave all.' is a good quote to remember, don't thank a service member/veteran on Memorial Day. It's not a day for those of us still alive. It's a day to remember and honor those who died.

Memorial Day

 

It was today.

The first in a long line of years to come.

As Chloe sat, staring at the wall opposite her, a phone rang. The incessant beeping pulling her from her stupor.

‘Aubs’ flashed on the screen. Chloe declined it.

Today wasn’t something she needed support in.

Today was about _her_. About what was missing,

Tears leaked down Chloe’s cheeks, salty as they dripped on to her lips. She couldn’t stop them. Didn’t want to.

Today was her first Memorial Day.

Today was the first time she would visit Beca after her gravestone had been set.

A gasp escaped as Chloe curled in on herself, arms hugging her waist, trying and failing, to provide comfort.

Her phone buzzed, this time a text message.

_Aubs: [0807] I’ll be there in an hour to pick you up._

Chloe stood from the couch she’d been sleeping on for several months. She’d been unable to sleep in their bedroom, too consumed with grief.

She grabbed a change of clothes quickly, unable to stomach being in there for more than a few minutes. She paused, hand ghosting over Beca’s band shirts. She pulled Beca’s favorite off its hanger and pressed it to her nose.

It still smelled like her. The tears fell harder.

Another choked gasp and Chloe collapsed, unable to stand anymore as the scents and memories bombarded her.

Aubrey found her like that. Holding Beca’s shirt and crying in a heap on the floor.

Gentle arms wrapped around Chloe to let her know she wasn’t alone in this. She turned into the embrace, choked sobs and tears absorbed by the shirt clutched to her face.

“ _WHY?!”_

Aubrey shrugged, helpless in the face of Chloe’s heartbreak, unable to provide an answer.

“She promised.”

Aubrey just tightened her hold on Chloe.

“She _promised_ , Aubrey!”

“I know, Chloe.”

Aubrey helped Chloe to her feet and onto the edge of the bed. She grabbed the pile of clothes that Chloe had dropped and settled them next to her.

“It’s time to get ready, Chloe. Do you need help?”

Chloe shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be in the living room, call if you need anything.”

And just like that Chloe was alone again.

The tears fell faster, Chloe unable to stop them as she dressed. She hesitated before returning to the closet to pull another of Beca’s shirts out and putting it on.

She stepped out from the bedroom to find Aubrey fixing a travel mug of coffee in the kitchen.

“Here.”

A watery smile was the most Chloe could muster as thanks.

Aubrey gave a nod in acknowledgement. “If you’re ready, we can go.”

Chloe nodded again, unable to speak; she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be ready for what she was about to do.

The walk to the car and the drive to the cemetery passed in a blur Chloe couldn’t recall. One minute she was standing on the doorstep to their house and then the next she was in the passenger seat, parked in the visitor parking at the cemetery.

Aubrey got out and waited as Chloe sat, trying to steel herself for the walk to the gravesite.

Chloe pulled herself from the car, a fresh wave of tears overtaking her as Aubrey rushed to her side to support her.

Chloe latched on as arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up.

“I’ve got you.”

Another wave of memories pulled her in at Aubrey’s words; the words Beca would always tell her when Chloe had an important decision to make to let her know that Beca would support her in whatever way she needed.

A sobbed was muffled against Aubrey’s shoulder as Chloe turned in her arms.

Aubrey held her as she regained control.

“Okay.”

Aubrey nodded and let go, allowing Chloe to start the trek to Beca’s grave.

Chloe noted the small flag and flowers the cemetery had placed early in the morning with clinical detachment as she sank to her knees in front of Beca’s grave.

_Beca Mitchell_

_22 SEP 1992 - 16 FEB 2018_

_Loving Wife and Daughter_

_Died in Service to her Country_

_‘There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved’_

 Chloe had cried the first time she’d seen the quote. Beca had never said anything about it. A gift from Beca, to let Chloe know she had been happy with their life, had been happy together with her.

She traced the letters of Beca’s name as her sight blurred with tears. “I love you, Beca.”

Aubrey stood several rows away, offering as much privacy as she could while Chloe’s cries echoed as she leaned into the tombstone. Her heart was breaking all over again as Chloe’s grief consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written to process grief, not a death, but a loss none-the-less. If you follow me on tumblr you'll know that I went on a temporary hiatus while I officially moved back to the US from spending three years in Italy and with that came an end to five years of marriage and separation from my kid. The last week or so has been rough, in more ways than one.
> 
> With the fact that I'm not doing well I've decided to extend my hiatus until I get on anti-depressants to help. I plan to continue writing, I just can't do the happy multi-chapter stuff that I've got on the list, though. I don't feel it and honestly writing angst and grief, which is about all I can write right now, just makes it worse.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr: @pyxiscetus, you're more than welcome to. I'll update there more frequently with life things and such. Also I love talking about my AUs and world building, so questions are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for the support  
> ~Pyx


End file.
